Coming Back For More
by countingcolors
Summary: I know he is not over her, I know everytime he kisses me he is thinking of her, but I cant help myself… He is Nick Jonas. THE Nick Jonas! Nelena, one-sided Niley.


I know he is not over her, I know everytime he kisses me he is thinking of her, but I cant help myself… He is Nick Jonas. THE Nick Jonas!!!

**Coming Back For More. **

_Sunday morning blues always about you_

_I wake up alone in a big room_

_Got myself to blame for all of my bad moods_

So here I am in the same place as always, blaming myself for all the things I do and that I shouldn't be doing. My name is Selena Gomez and maybe some of you know about me, maybe some of you don't . I am a normal teenager…Ok, maybe not so normal. I work for Disney Channel on the Show Wizards of Waverly Place, my bff is Demi Lovato also a Disney Girl…..But I am rambling and this is not the point!!

I know this cute guy. Curly hair, chocolate eyes, perfect body, etc. He is the most amazing guy you can imagine. If you are wondering if I am dating him the answer is Yes! And some of you might be thinking that I should be happy because I have a perfect boyfriend. But is not that simple.

And its not that simple because I am in love with him, and he is in love with _her_.

_And I really wish that I didn´t feel this way_

_I wanna break the circle but the circle won´t break_

At first I thought he needed sometime, that he just needed time to realized that Miley was not his girlfriend anymore. But after 2 years of relationship I was the one who realized something…..I am madly in love with him, he is truly in love with her and she is…..well she is just a bitch. This is a never ending circle. I wish I could have the relationship that Joe and Demi have. They are perfect for eachother, they have chemistry and they are both completely in love.

To the media we are the IT couple and `Niley´ is a tiny spot on Nick´s past. But `Nelena´ is not as perfect as it looks.

_I don´t wanna spend another night_

_Trying to figure why you are always on my mind whoa_

_All I know you keep me coming back for more_

_Even when I think I´ve had enough_

_When I tell you that it´s over now that we´re done ooh_

_Don´t let go, just keep me coming back for more_

_I´m coming coming coming coming back_

I try and I try to let him go because I know I am not the one he wants. Because I know that when he kisses me he is thinking about her .

What I don't understand is what he sees on her. She is not ugly but she is not pretty, she does not sing bad but she doesn't sing good! And she broke his heart,she cheated on him with fucking Cody Linley!! And then she broke up with Nick because she was in love with Cody. But a week later they broke up and after Cody she went out with Mitchel Musso, Justin Gaston, Rob, Ken, Leo, and a very long list of not only celebrities but normal guys too.

I cant help the way I feel even if I wish I could.

He keeps me coming back for more.

_Two weeks and three whole days and I give in_

_I was doing so good but you always win_

_And I really wish sometimes that we would just move on_

_But what would I be doing if you were gone_

Now that I remember there was this time that I actually found the courage to break up with Nick. And I thought I was already free,that I made it. Ahhh, stupid me!!! I should had known better….Nick Jonas always win!

After two weeks and three whole days I went running to his comfort again, it took me 2 whole months to make the decision of breaking up with him and a simple kiss to make me forget about it. Not to talk about the way I melt inside.

I can tell that he knows how I feel, he knows that it kills me inside when he spazes out and I can tell by the way on his eyes that he is thinking about her. Miley Ray Cyrus. Or Destiny Hope Cyrus. Even the name she uses is fake. She is nothing more than a slut that has a good TV Show that she doesn't deserve. If you are a Miley fan and you are reading this I don´t care what you think about me. Because is there is a stronger feeling inside of me that my love for Nick is my hate for Miley.

This is so messed up I should be getting ready for my anniversary date with my `perfect´ boyfriend but I cant stop this thoughts to pomp into my head.

Do you know what the saddest part is?? That I cant see myself in the future with anyone that is not HIM!!! I don't know what would I do without him.

_I don´t wanna spend another night_

_Trying to figure out why you are always on my mind whoa_

_All I know you keep me coming back for more_

_You always find a way to make me want to stay_

_You´ll never get away from me_

_I don´t wanna spend another night_

_Trying to figure out why you are always on my mind whoa_

_All I know you keep me coming back for more_

_Even when I think I´ve had enough_

_When I tell you that it´s over now we´re done oohh_

_Don´t let go, just keep me coming back for more_

_You keep me coming coming coming coming back for more_

_Coming back for more_

_You keep me coming coming coming coming coming back for more_

_Just keep me coming back for more_

So this is my life….I bet that when you started reading this you thought I was going to talk about the great relationship I have with my boyfriend and his brothers and how awesome my best friend is ( which is true, because she rocks!! Love U Dems). Well you were wrong because basically my life is like a freaking soap opera! Girl loves boy, boy loves the bitch, bitch loves herself more than anyone else. Yeah I know, maybe I should film my own movie it will be something like….." Selena´s awful life" Starring: Selena Gomez as the poor not loved girl, Nick Jonas as the boyfriend and Miley Cyrus as the one that has Nick heart forever. Guest Actors: Kevin Jonas as the oblivious brother of the boyfriend and Jemi as the perfect and sweet couple that are the only ones that know how the poor girl feel.

Maybe I should break up with him, I know that everything will be easier, At first it will be difficult but with the help of my friends I know I can make it. Yeah, tonight is the night I am gonna break up Nick Jonas!! I am gonna do it. I am gonna do it. I am go-----

And there it goes the knock on my hotel room door that makes me change my thoughts in less than one second. Because who am I kidding??? I, Selena Gomez, am completely in love with him, Nick Jonas, even if he is completely in love with her, Miley Cyrus.

Sucks huhh??


End file.
